Life is an All Out War
by MuryoHato
Summary: Roxas is coming to school for the first time after being home schooled for his younger years. But this school has a war among sides and Roxas is their current target. Each group would like him for their own. Now which side should he take? [Full Summary Inside]


** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Life is an All Out War ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hello readers. Thank you for clicking this story and reading this. I am Ryo and I am a new author around here and this is my first story so please don't judge too harshly. SO anyway I hope you take interest in it even if the tiniest bit. Thanks for entering my story.

**Summary:** Roxas is entering a school for the first time after being home-schooled for his younger years. But the school currently has a war on-going. The war has three sides and each side would like to take him for their own and the three groups would do anything, and I mean anything just to make him theirs. Cloud, being the over-protective brother he is, will make sure he won't be part of it. It doesn't crush the others persistency of course. Now which side should he take in the on-going war?

**DISCLAIMER: Ryo-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts. If Ryo-chan did own Kingdom Hearts then the game would not exist in any way, shape, or form.**

Another thing _Cloud is 9 years old _by this time and _Roxas is 6 years old_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yelling, bickering, and fighting could be heard outside their room. The fight would continue for hours until dawn. The fight would only stop until one would give up and go to sleep and the both of them would not give up that easily. The fights have been going on for some days now; maybe a week or so have passed ever since they started screaming at each other's heads.

The mother and father of the siblings fight started ever since the latter has started doing vices and so did the former. Both of them were and still are screaming at each other for the other's wrong doing and blaming whose fault it belongs too and who made the other do this and that mistake. Both eventually do not realize and see the effect it has done to their children.

"Cloud, will everything be all right?" asked the younger of the two siblings who was currently hugging his older brother.

"I don't know anymore, Roxy." the older one replied hugging the younger one tightly.

A few hours have passed ever since the fight downstairs began; few hours have passed ever since the two boys trapped themselves inside their room hugging each other for support and comfort.

"I want them to stop. Make them stop, Cloud." wailed the younger one.

"If only I can, Roxy, I would, but ..." Cloud trailed off. He also wanted the noise to stop but he knew that he couldn't make them stop even if he intervened to their fight. Even if he did that he would just get he and his brother hurt, again. Not knowing what to say anymore, he just said to the younger one, "Just go to sleep Roxy, okay?"

Roxas then replied "Okay, but..." while staring at his older brother with big, blue, sleepy eyes, he continued what he started and said "… Cloud will sing me a song first."

"Oh..." thinking what harm the request would do, he just sighed and said "… Okay."

Cloud then started singing a soft lullaby that their mother used to sing to them before the continuous nights of fighting between her and her husband

Cloud could still remember the softness of their mother's voice and the happy and enjoyable times they used to do as a family.

'I wonder if Roxas will still laugh like he used to.' Cloud thought.

Slowly, Roxas closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of what Cloud remembered.

The yelling, bickering, and fighting outside of their room could still be heard but that didn't stop Cloud from closing his eyes and drift off to sleep after his younger brother, also sharing the same dream of the other.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Roxas woke up earlier than his older brother. There was no noise down stairs. He first thought that they might be asleep. But because of their fights, none of them has slept inside their bedroom. One of them would usually go outside and the other would sleep at the couch in the living room.

Once he realized that none of them were in their bedroom; Roxas went downstairs to know who was present in the living room. (And he was also hungry for he did not eat that much last night.) Being the young and naïve boy he is, Roxas wanted to know if their parents are good and fine again; he wanted to know if everything would be back to being the happy and peaceful family they used to be.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed that no one was to be found. The only thing that was different was the furniture and ornaments being scattered around and out of place.

The little boy was shocked and wondering why different items were scattered around the floor. Sure, their parents would throw stuff at each other but it wasn't this bad as the previous nights. He thought that whatever they were fighting about was really important or horrible that they not only screamed at each other but also threw different things that may cause serious injury.

After looking around the messy living room, he continued to the kitchen to see if anyone was present there. He was happy to see his mother smiling and cooking breakfast. Roxas' mother was a happy and sweet woman with her blonde hair swaying back and forth. Humming a song happily as if the event last night didn't exist, she turned around to see her youngest son standing by the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning, Roxy. Come have breakfast with me." She happily greeted.

"Good morning, mom."Roxas greeted back and sat at the chair to have breakfast with his mother.

"What are we going to have for breakfast this morning?" he asked his mother.

"Anything you like dear." She answered.

"Really!?" the little boy exclaimed.

"Yes, really. Anything you would like Roxy." She answered back with a smiling face.

"Should I wake up Big Brother first?" he asked since Roxas did not want his brother to be left out and he also loves Cloud very much.

"Hmmm…" his mother was thinking whether or not to wake up her sleeping son. "Maybe you shouldn't." she said after a short moment of thinking.

"Eh, why shouldn't I?" Roxas immediately became suspicious of his mother.

She didn't answer back. She just stayed silent, staring at Roxas with sorrowful eyes.

Sighing she just said to Roxas, "Go wake up your brother, Roxas."

Roxas was now very suspicious of his mother since she would only use his full name whenever something serious would happen.

No longer questioning his mother, Roxas immediately went upstairs to wake up Cloud.

He opened the door to their shared room and immediately shook his brother to wake him up.

Groaning, Cloud sat up and saw Roxas who had large frightened eyes looking at him. Once he saw Roxas, his drowsiness went away. "Roxy, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Cloud asked with worry in his voice hugging the little one tightly.

"Mom is acting weird." Roxas whispered.

"Why? What happened, Roxas?" Cloud continued with his questions.

"I don't know. She was just downstairs cooking and then told me that we were going to have anything for breakfast and then I asked her if I should wake you up and then she said no then I asked her why but after that Mom changed her mind and said I should wake you up." Roxas said while sobbing since he was already scared of what might happen.

"It's okay now, Roxas. I'm here for you. It's alright." Cloud said to calm his brother down.

"What will happen now, Cloud?" Roxas said now calming down.

"You stay here. I'll go downstairs, okay." Cloud told his little brother

"Okay." was all Roxas could say.

Cloud was now going downstairs to see what was going on.

The scene once he reached the bottom of the stairs surprised him but not too long. He was there to check for their mother since their father is most likely not to be found in the house during the mornings.

Cloud reached the kitchen door and hesitated in opening the door. He was thinking what he might see beyond the door he was staring at. After a few moments of thinking, he slowly opened the door while closing his eyes. After he was sure the door was wide open, he slowly opened his eyes preparing himself of what he will see.

Cloud's eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw the scene in front of him. There was red liquid pooling around the kitchen but nobody was to be found. Different utensils were scattered on the floor. Plates were broken and the shards were scattered. The stove was turned off but the food that was to be prepared was burnt.

After observing the scene before him, he hurriedly went upstairs back to his room to make sure his kid brother is safe. He did not want to know what that red liquid was or where it came from.

He panicked when Cloud could not see Roxas. He ran around the room and searched everywhere. Under the bed, inside the closet, or even beneath the table. Cloud could not find his precious brother anywhere inside the room.

He exited their room and saw their parents' bedroom door open. He slowly went to the room and was relieved and worried at the same time to find Roxas sitting down, hugging his knees and sobbing softly by the doorway. Cloud ran to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Roxy! You're safe right? Are you hurt? Is everything good?" He went on with his onslaught of questions. He stopped when Roxas replied "I'm alright Cloud." He said with a shaking voice. "What happened, Roxas?" Cloud asked with a troubled voice. "In there." Roxas pointed to the closet.

Cloud went to the closet and pulled the door to open it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There it was the body of their father no longer moving with multiple slash marks on his clothes. Cloud immediately slammed the closet door shut and ran towards his brother. He dragged Roxas downstairs going to the front door. Cloud didn't stop even if they were already outside and Roxas was also terrified so he just let his brother drag him.

The two of them didn't stop. They ran and ran as if something extremely dangerous was chasing them.

Once they thought it was safe, they stopped by a quiet park. Both of them went by a bench and sat down. Roxas lied down on his brother's lap and started pouring tears out. Cloud was comforting him and was also releasing tears. Both of them eventually grew tired and went to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xemnas' Point of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was walking around the park for my daily exercise, until I saw two sleeping figures on a bench. One of them seems to be a cute little girl sleeping on his brother's lap.

Don't get me wrong, just because I happen to think the child is cute doesn't mean I'm a pedophile. Come meet her yourself and tell me she isn't cute then call me a pedophile.

It was unusual for little children to be at the park this early in the morning. So I did what any normal person would do. I walked up to them and shook the older of the two awake.

"Hey Kid." The child wouldn't wake up so I kept shaking him softly.

"Hey Kid, wake up." The small boy then woke up.

"Good morning." I greeted to the young male while he was still yawning and trying to remove his drowsiness.

Once he heard me, he immediately became defensive and said "What do you want?"

"Whoa, easy there tiger" I then looked at the small body that was held protectively by the now fully awake boy.

"Is she your sister?" I momentarily looking at the young girl wrapped in the arms of her brother.

The young blonde laughed out loud, temporarily forgetting all doubt and worry he had on me once he heard the question come out of my mouth.

"Why? What's so funny?" I asked after I had gotten over my surprise.

"Nngghh…" groaning, the small girl sat up and yawned cutely.

"Good morning, Cloud" the little one greeted to her older brother.

"Good... haha... morning to you too, Roxy." the boy named Cloud greeted between laughter.

"Eh, what's so funny?" the little child whose name was probably Roxy asked right away once her brother finished his greeting.

"Nothing, Roxy, I just heard something funny." Cloud replied once his fits of laughter stopped.

"What would be very funny that mad Cloud laugh then?" Roxy said with a cute thoughtful look.

"Hello, little girl." I greeted to the now fully awake child.

The small girl just stared at me as if I was scary ghost. She then held her brother's shoulder like it was her life line. "I'm not a girl." she said angrily while Cloud was stifling his laughter.

Wait what…

She's not a girl…

So, the cute little child is a boy…

Oh God. What have I done…

"So, may we know your name?" Cloud asked looking at me straight in the eye and asked with a hint of threat in his voice and becoming defensive again but with a smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Xemnas."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So this is just the prologue. On what happened to their parents will be said in another chapter. So if you want to know just continue to read the next chapters.

Sorry if it didn't reach your expectations.

Also this story will be multiple Roxas pairings or also known as other characters fighting for Roxas fan fiction since I really love different people trying to get his attention and end up killing each other for him**: 3**.

The main plot will be said on the next chapter. Also, Xemnas will be a nice guy (father figure) to Cloud and Roxas, along with Sephiroth.

So thanks for reading all the way down here. Hope you read the next one.

(Please review on what you think of the story to help me improve)


End file.
